


Literal Roadrat

by Mx_Potitrouille



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fusion, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Potitrouille/pseuds/Mx_Potitrouille
Summary: In one of their stealing spree, the Junkers find a strange set of gloves, with for the least peculiar effects.





	1. Rolling away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic since...Geez i don't even remember how long. The prompt comes from a Discord chat with friends !  
> If there is typos or anything, you can tell me ! (But please warn me politely. English isn't my native language)  
> Anyway please enjoy !

The day has been long for the Junkers but oh so full. Passing the day in the capital was a hell of a ride with them. A ride filled with bombs, pursuits in stolen bikes with also stolen goods in the bags. Yes, truly a fulfilled day. Now they were back on the road, on Roadhog's bike with Junkrat sitting in the side-car with the bags, detailing their new treasure :

  
"-Dollars, dollars... A whole bunch of meds... And all the junks i found in that lab, pretty sure i can make a new gun or grenades with that... Man that's what i call life ! What d'ye thing big guy ?  
  
-.... Hm...

  
-Yep... But hey, maybe it's cuz i'm sittin backward, but it's not the way to the trailer, right ?

  
-... Not the shortest... We'll find a safe place for the night.... And be home for tomorrow..."

 

  
That wasn't uncommon. When you're on a fled, you can't afford the most direct path to home. Unless you want to be captured and everything you've worked so hard to get your hands on taken back by this petty government of robbers... Okey, most of their affairs were "won" not really legally, but now it was their.  And damn it was hard to keep it. The youngest of the team sighed, enjoying this moment of calm. Yes, it happens that Jamieson appreciate calm, after a long day of explosions and pure adrenaline. Well, only for a short time.

  
Roadhog also enjoyed those moments, though he wished that they could be a bit longer. He wasn't getting younger after all. Oh, he didn't think of quitting. Not yet. He had still a lot to do and to see. And beside he couldn't leave Junkrat now. Not after he started to enjoy that annoying noisy boy's company. It took him a while, firsts months of collaborations were for the least difficult. More time passed, the more he discovered about Fawkes. Despite that appearance of crazy and mindless terrorist he had a truly brilliant mind. And he was also oddly caring for the biker, to a point of designing him a brand new gun adapted to him. Or to go in a fight only because a random citizen called him 'Fat'... Which, he was the first to admit, he truly was. He accepted and embraced that fact even before meeting Jamieson... Though seeing Jamie getting into troubles for him was kinda funny. Correction : Jamie into any kind of troubles was kinda funny. Yeah... Jamie's company was nicer than he thought.  
Rolling in the desert, the moon was starting to rise when they found a place to stop. Only a small cabin made of scrap metal. It was enough to protect of the maybe chaotic weather. The Harley parked under in case, Hog laid down to rest. Finally, a night of real sleep. He hoped. He tilted his head to see Jamie sitting with one of the bags, looking further in the bag of junks with a huge grin. Dammit, maybe not. But it was a lovely sight. How can someone passed twenty could have those lights in the eyes ? This genuine face of fascination, like a child for Christmas ?  Yet it was only a bunch of parts and scraps they put all together, without having a second to make some sort. Really, Junkrat was something peculiar. He wondered how his mind even work sometimes...  
  
"Oi, what's that ? It looks like a... Glove... Glowing... Fighting device ?"  
  
Roadhog looked down from Jamie's face to his hands. In them was a set of glove, each joint glowing in a purple-ish shade as well as a tube connecting the gloves like handcuffs.... It seemed almost alive, until he noticed that the purple glow was due to a fluid circling in tubes. But more than the purple fluid, something was off with them. It took the behemoth a long minute and the effort to sit up to find what.  
  
"-They're misplaced.  
  
-What ?  
  
-The hands... Look... The thumbs are on the outside of the gloves...  
  
-Maybe it was... To chain two people together ?" The blond man smirked. "Someone was a kinky doc."  
  
Under his mask, Roadhog snorted. He clearly didn't expect that one. Not from someone like Jamie. But then again, he should expect anything from the mystery that was Junkrat. Yet once again he caught him by surprise when he jumped to only a few inches in front of his face, eyes glowing with a spark of madness. The kind of spark he usually saw when Jamieson was working on a bomb, grenade or any other kind of explosive.  
  
"Let's try it." he giggled  
  
... Really ? He wanted to use that ? ...Did it even had a purpose ? And did it work ? It didn't seem sure on so many levels... Yet, maybe it was in the blond's smile, or the spark in his eyes... Roadhog sighed and nodded, presenting his right hand.

  
"-Do you even know what it does ?

  
-Nope, but only one way to find out.

  
-Great....I love bein' a guinea pig."

  
Junkrat struggled with the fitting ships, opening the glove as wide as he could to make it fit Hog's hand. Finally, it passed. Then Junkrat proceeded the opposite operation for his own hand. Damn, without his glove, Junkrat's hand looked so thin... Well, all Junkrat's body looked thin compared to Roadhog, but the gloves did the trick to add some thickness. Finally he passed the second glove, chuckling. He tucked a bit on the glove to test the main cable resistance. Playful, Roadhog made a large movement, dragging the thinner man on him.  
  
"Aouch. Watch out mate !" He laughed.

  
Fairplay, Hog offered his gloved hand to help Jamie getting up. The blond man looked up to him with a smile before holding his hand. Both heard a small click, and the gloves one against the other glowed brighter. Immediately, Roadhog felt dizzy, his body was burning... And then the purple light gave place to darkness....  
  


 

  
Roadhog managed to open his eyes a bit. Geez, what happened ? Oh yes. The gloves, the burn... Those things were probably just traps. Electric fancy handcuffs... He looked around, well, no one caught them, the motorcycle was still there, as well as the bags... Wait a minute... He sits up quickly, panicked. Jamieson disappeared ! But that didn't make any sense. He couldn't have run away alone here... Well, maybe, but he wouldn't have leave his bodyguard. Beside for which reason ? No... Something had to happen... He looked down to his left hand, wondering about the fate of the gloves.

  
Two things puzzled Roadhog. First, the glove he was looking disappeared. But seriously it was more of the second thing that let him baffled. His left hand got thinner, yet he still felt the strength in it. But his right hand was now a prosthetic one... Very similar to Junkrat's, but more shaped to his body. Still wondering about that he heard a very familiar voice squeaking in his head.

  
"Damn mate, what in hell happened ? I feel dizzy, and fat... Hem no offense. Just, i mean, fatter than usual."  
  
Mako looked around once again to make sure Jamie wasn't around.

  
"-How are you talking in my head ?

  
-Huh ? And how do /you/ do that ?"

  
Both of their minds got the answer at the exact same second. The only body in the cabin got up for an inspection. He was clearly a tall, to not say huge one. He was also still quite fat. Not as much as Roadhog was, but the large belly was still clearly visible, as well as the piggy tattoo. His arms were also a bit thinner with, as said, a prosthetic right arm. At each wrist was a metallic bracelet with a faint purple glow. Damnit. Those things did WORSE than just poisoning them... Junkrat was the one to speak out loud :

  
"Does that mean we're... The same person ?"

 

Their own voice startled them. Mostly Junkrat's part of their mind, who didn't expect that rasping aspect, neither the muffles coming from the mask. Speaking of that, they naturally coordinated their hand to touch their face. The mask stopped mid way on their nose, just enough to allow to breath. Mako was thankful for that. He couldn't know the state of their lungs but if they were anything like his owns... They wouldn't have last long without it.

  
"We need a mirror. We have to see... Us ? Me?....

  
They mentally agreed quickly on Us. Good. Next step ?

  
"We also need a name while we're stuck like that.... Jamie and Mako ... Jako ?... Nah... Wait... Roadhog and Junkrat... Roadrat ? Sounds good."

  
Putting back the bags in the sidecar, Roadrat sits on the motorcycle and starts it. Direction the van, their home, where they could both see how far it went...And how to fix it. Because it was obvious for each side they couldn't stay like this for ever.


	2. A whole new self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Junker became Roadrat, they go back home to see how far does it goes...
> 
> Fun fact : it becomes way harder to keep secrets to someone when you're stuck in the same body.

Despite the night, the Harley was going at full speed on the dusty path. The only passenger on the motorcycle was dealing both with the darkness around him and the storm of emotions inside his mind. Hog was forcing his part of attention on the road, to push away the panic raging in his heart. Strangely, and though he could easily feel Jamie's worries, the second part of 'them' was taking it with much more calm.

  
"I still don't get how it even worked... A DNA combination ? That would've made more of a clone baby. A Glitch in the Matrix ? Wait we're not in a movie... Maybe it's not mixing chemicals but the atoms themselves... Shit if it did use that way but didn't work we would be more like, dead. Explosive-dead. I know that's how i wanna die but maybe not right now. Wha'd you think ? "

 

Roadrat growled out loud "I think you're giving me a headache, and that i'm driving."

  
How could Junkrat even think about 'How' it happened, when all he was thinking about was when it will stop ?

  
"Well, probably not by itself. That's why i think 'bout how it started, dummy. Cuz i want it to end."

  
Shit... He really needed to make mental walls. He couldn't let the giggling mind crawls in his thoughts. By the way, how can they really be two with one body ? Why this didn't fuse as well ? Well, maybe it did in a way. They had only one voice, did that count ? Do they have to agree on something to do it, or one could take full control ? It seemed to Mako that he had the control.

 

"MAKO ! THAT'S IT !"

  
The Harley stopped.

  
  
"You know what to do ?  


-Nope. But i found back yer name ! It's Mako !"  
  
He growled slowly as the high voice laughed in their head. Of course. Mako started back, even faster. That whole situation was just pure madness, and he refused to accept that reality. He refused to be stuck with Junkrat    this way. Not against the boy... Well maybe a little against him. He tried to look in his part of mind, in vain. Road didn't know why, but the simple fact Junkrat could see his thoughts without the reciprocal pissed him off. He felt almost naked.

 

 

 

 Finally, as the moon was high and starting slowly to fall down, the trailer was in sight. It wasn't the biggest or the most luxurious home, but it was far more than enough to the Junkers. There was a larger porch roof when it was too hot, a clean water disposal near, and enough room for them to not step on each others feet... Though now, it wouldn't happen again. Roadrat parked the motorcycle and jumped out, leaving the rest of their treasure in the side-car. Last of their priorities right now. They slammed the van's door open, not caring about the mess. Not like any of them were a fan of order. Who likes to clean anyway ? As long as they knew more or less where was what, it was clean enough. Roadrat went in the deepest part of the trailer, Mako's side, and started searching in the junk. They knew it was somewhere here... Laying on the wall, the big mirror was mostly covered in a old brownish drape, but it didn't look cracked. So it will do good. They carefully placed it in the middle of the trailer, in front of Junkrat's bed, and uncovers the mirror before stepping back. Each mind was struck by something different.

 

To Jamieson, it was their imposing stature. He was tall by himself, but as Roadrat ? He felt huge, strong, and seeing their wide shoulders, the large and round belly... The behemoth giggled, as his fingers ran up to their face. As they felt before, the mask was hiding only the lower half of their face, covering mouth and nose with a groin shape. But on the upper part, there was definitely something new. Their eyes were still mostly brown, thought it seemed darker to Jamie... It could also have been a trick of the darkness. Yet the big wound running through the middle and right part of their face, like burnt flesh. So this is what the piggy mask was hiding ? The hand continued its way to the hair. It was shining under the moonlight's reflection, a mix of blond and pure white hair. Did he ever had so much hair ? He can't recall it. It was messy, but long enough to be tied. Turning a bit their head, he nervously snorted at the tip still smoking.

 

Meanwhile, Roadhog's attention was driven to the prosthetic limbs. Though his main limbs were a bit slimmer than his usual -still bulky though- the arm prosthetic was massive. Yet the most impressive was the leg. He just drove all the freaking way and ran with a god-damn peg leg ? How he didn't even noticed that ? The trouser had that leg cut to have the prosthetic visible, while the normal foot had Mako's spiked shoe. Roadrat frowned as something was bugging Mako. Something else was new but he couldn't put his finger on it. They stepped closer, more Mako than Junkrat who got strangely quiet. That is how he noticed them, right under their pecs. Thin long scars. That wasn't from him.

 

"Jamie, where does that come from ?"

 

"Huh... Not with ye." Jamie forced a giggle. "Don worry you did your job right..."

  

Mako's silence was heavy, as they glanced back at their reflection. Jamie sighed "Okey, i may had an operation before i met ye... And i may be trans dude, okey ? What's the big deal 'bout it ?" he huffed.

 

Mako stayed silent a moment before answering out loud " You're the one making the big deal. Do i look like i care about what's in your pants ? ... Wait a minute..."

Now there were only one, it kinda concerned him. They kept staring at their body a second before sitting on the bed which creaked dangerously under their weight. Maybe using Junkrat's side of the trailer wasn't such a good idea, but the deed was done. So they quickly unbuckled their pants, and let their fleshy hand slides under the tissues to explore their brand new parts.

 

The tip of their fingers barely touched their flesh that they felt a shiver of pleasure along their spine and Roadrat let escape a low moan. With two minds in one body, they were twice as sensitive, and the lust was starting to rage inside of them. Each touch brought a new wave of pleasure while they were laying down on the unhappy bed. Finally, who really cared what was under, as long as they could have fun with themself ? Their hand, careful and precise pressed further on the skin, knowing already by natural instincts each point to make them growl more and more. Following the path, their hips moved along, while the touches became a full stroking. The mechanical hand pinched a nipple eagerly, the whole body in tension as they moaned louder, in complete synchronization of the souls. Truly, it was a bliss that none wished to stop. They kept that quick pace and soft gestures, desiring more of their own body. Under the mask, their lips moved quickly in a mimic of a passionate kiss.

 

 

_"Ah...R-Road-Jamie...Hmngh...."_

 

 

Finally, in an apogee of emotions and a last wide movement, the massive man came. Freaking hell of fucking heaven, that was good. They lazily took off their hand from the privates and rested on the creaking bed, breathing heavily. Their hand rose up, coated of the white translucid geez. Too tired to speak out loud, Mako growled mentally : 

  
"We're not going to lick that.

 

-Aw, come on, i wanna try

 

-There is no way that i take off the mask, and even less that i let you stick that in our mouth."  Jamie didn't protest much and rested, as Mako's part of conscious quickly fell in deep sleep.

 

Roadrat kept an eye open for a while, as Jamie couldn't really find peace with their situation... Not that it was totally unpleasant, he was learning a lot with Mako that close... And never solo pleasure have been so good, even though Mako was really loud. It's not because you like piggies you have to make boar sounds. A small giggle escaped their mouth, which soon started to smile under the leather. Maybe he has been a bit too stressed with his gender situation. To his defense you can never expect how someone will take it, and he was smart enough to not try someone like Mako's opinions. Moreover, now it was said and fully accepted, he felt relieved. Finally, Roadrat closed his eye and rested fully.

 

 

Roadrat opened a grouchy eye at the ray of light. They tried to roll back to sleep, before giving up and sat up, not minding their only reflection anymore. In fact, after their late fun and a good sleep, they felt really more at-ease together. A real teamwork. They sat at their desk, fidgeting on some grenades. It took them some minutes more than Jamie alone, because of the larger fingers, but it did a pretty good result. They finally sighed :

"We can't stay like that forever, though we really feel like a one-man apocalypse... There's just no way. Now, where do we start ?"

An angel passed in the trailer. They had to take actions. Roadrat got up and left the junkyard home, took the side-car off, and started the Harley.


End file.
